


I'm not mistaken or you're faking

by Minne_My



Category: Casualty (TV), Doctor Who, Holby City
Genre: Cousins, F/F, Femslash, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: There seems to be a case of mistaken identity running about Holby City hospital
Relationships: Jac (Doctor Who: The Magician's Apprentice)/Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I'm not mistaken or you're faking

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma Redgrave played Kate Lethbridge-Stewart & Bernie Wolfe  
> Jaye Griffiths played Jac & Elle Gardner

'Darling, would you have a look at this one?'

Serena opened the door and stopped dead, files clutched in hand. Bernie looked like she'd forgotten that Serena existed, currently in a clinch with an attractive woman in their office. Her bum appeared to have knocked over Serena's picture of the two of them. Serena was not amused.

'What the hell?'

Bernie untangled her lips away and looked ruffled.

'Erm, actually…I'

Serena looked at the other woman. Tall, black and beautiful with long hair tumbling down her back, she was certainly competition. She looked familiar, didn't she work in the ED?

'Sorry, have we met? Don't you work downstairs or something?'

'Serena.'

'Yes, that's me. Did you forget that all of a sudden?' Serena snapped, feeling wrongfooted. Bernie pointed a finger at her in realisation.

'You're Serena.'

Serena did her best impression of a goldfish for a few seconds, then spun round to leave the twilight zone that was her office, bumping into a familiar figure on the way.

'Bernie!'

'Oh, hi Serena.'

'Not now Bernie…hang on.'

Serena looked in front of her and then across the room. Both were tall and blonde. Both with similar sheepish expressions on their faces. Almost identical faces in fact.

'What. The. Fuck?'

'I didn't know you'd gone straight up here. Serena, this is my cousin, Kate.'

They grinned identical smiles at Serena's reaction.

'Ok, you're freaking me out now.'

The women by the desk waved.

'I was going to introduce you but I see you've already met…'

'Bernie!'

Serena was beside herself.

'How could you not have told me that your family was here? And why didn't you warn me?'

'I didn't realise it was such a big deal' said Bernie in puzzlement. 'We were going to meet altogether later. They've only just arrived.'

Serena screeched in irritation. Bernie took a step back.

'She meant that she thought you were me and you were cheating on her with Jac's sister from downstairs' smirked Kate.

Serena looked at her strangely.

'Jac's the evil-tempered redhead sitting on her throne down the corridor.'

'Not my Jac. She's right here.'

Kate looked at the other woman fondly.

'You're not wrong. My sister does work downstairs' said the woman. They all looked at Serena in amusement. Her eye twitched.

'Just as well you told me before I next see her and slap the shit out of her for kissing my girlfriend' she said huffily. Now that she could see that Kate had much neater hair and was wearing some sort of waistcoat outfit. Rather fetching.

'Well. Now that you're here, you can look at this for me. Nice to meet you ladies. See you whenever. You make a lovely couple.'

They looked after her as she exited, files now in Bernie's hands.

'That seems to be Serena speak for, sorry I was so jealous' said Bernie, smiling.

'Looking forward to having a drink with her later on' said Jac. 'I'll bring Elle now that I know she won't be getting slapped over this.'

Bernie honked.

'You're right, she does have quite the laugh' said Jac. 'So nice to meet you at last. Kate's told me a lot about you.'

'And you' said Bernie, shaking her hand. 'Can't wait to get drunk with all of you tonight. I've missed you' said Bernie, enveloping her cousin in a bear hug.

It was an enjoyable evening all round. Jac and Elle looked distressingly identical and the drunker that everyone got, the more they were addressed as one and the same.

'She's the straight one' Jac pointed out, amidst a involving a joke about a duck, a nun and a bar. It wasn't a joke anyone could follow but it was fun all the same.

'I feel quite outnumbered' Elle laughed.

'You should come over to our side' suggested her sister.

'Yes, it's done Serena the world of good' said Bernie.

'We should do this again sometime, it was fun' slurred Serena as she hung onto Bernie. She smacked a kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek and was rewarded with an embarrassed smile.

'Don't worry, I'm used to people trying to snog my girlfriend' said Jac nonchalantly.

Serena tilted her head up and remarked that big strong macho women must run in the family.

'Obviously, seeing as you can't tell the difference between us' said Bernie drily. 'I'm here.' She grabbed Serena over to her and mouthed an apology. Kate shook her head in amusement.

'Whoops. Sorry.'

Serena had only just realised her error.

'Come on, you. Time for bed. See you tomorrow, Kate, Jac. Elle, nice to meet you.'

Serena waved drunkenly as they stumbled down the street.

'They were nice. Very pretty.'

Bernie laughed in response. She was reassured that Serena found her attractive whether she was wearing scrubs or a waistcoat. Serena was going to have a hell of a hangover the next morning. And blame it on lookalike cousins and sisters. She made sure there were two pain au chocolats for breakfast.


End file.
